<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 - 13 - Family by Celticgal1041</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996818">Whumptober 2020 - 13 - Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticgal1041/pseuds/Celticgal1041'>Celticgal1041</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends as Family, Friendship, Gen, Hard to breathe, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticgal1041/pseuds/Celticgal1041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can promise you that he’s far more comfortable being taken care of by family than any of the doctors and nurses here, and that will make a difference in his recovery.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 - 13 - Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This continues from my day 7 prompt story: Compromised. I don't think it's necessary to read that one, but would be thrilled if you did. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From my day 7 prompt fill - Compromised:</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jules, get a nurse!” Rick’s panicked words were the last to penetrate the fog swirling around Magnum’s brain before the darkness took over and he fell blessedly unconscious into his friend’s arms.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>The flurry of medical professionals that had descended on Magnum’s room after he’d passed out due to a lack of oxygen had been frightening, especially when his friends had been ordered to wait in the hall. Worst of all had been when one of the nurses had pulled the curtain closed, blocking everyone’s view of what was happening inside the hospital room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, they hadn’t been forced to wait long and were getting an update from Magnum’s doctor within a half-hour. Thomas was fine, or at least no worse than when they’d all been herded from his room; his oxygen saturation had simply fallen too low for him to remain conscious.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor had decided to switch Magnum’s antibiotics and hoped to see some sort of improvement within the next twelve hours. Additionally, the standard oxygen mask had been swapped for one that maintained positive pressure and actively pushed more air into his lungs. Overall, the physician seemed far more optimistic about Thomas’ condition than the rest of them, but Higgins managed to offer a civil thank you to the man before they re-entered their friend’s room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum looked terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no other way to describe his current state.  He had all the energy of a wrung-out dish rag, slumped back against a mountain of pillows with his arms lying limply at his sides. He blinked slowly, his lids raising and lowering sluggishly over dark, pain-filled eyes. Each breath seemed to be a war fought with his body, as he forced heavy, congested lungs to work, each inhale wheezing painfully despite the mask that actively pushed oxygen into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He barely acknowledged their presence, lacking the strength to do anything more than to flick his eyes briefly in their direction. The level of suffering in those eyes had Rick and TC immediately moving to his side, the former wiping Magnum’s glistening forehead with a damp cloth from the bedside table, while the latter rested a hand comfortingly at the crook of the ill man’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doc says you’re doing okay,” Rick began, automatically reverting to his default setting of talking when feeling stressed. “He switched your meds so you should be feeling better soon.” He avoided mentioning the nausea that accompanied the stronger antibiotics, but apparently his friend hadn’t forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum dragged his gaze over to the man and breathed out, “Puke.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you’re not gonna puke,” Rick began, stopping when he saw the look of disbelief of Thomas’ face. “Alright, maybe, but we’ll be right here if you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great,” Magnum rasped out, the word catching in his dry throat and spurring a coughing jag. TC braced their friend as best he could while the investigator bent nearly in half with the force of his coughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Breathe, Tommy,” Rick coached from the other side, his hand rubbing soothing circles on the man’s back. “Nice and slow; just like last time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magnum seemed even weaker by the time he was done, not even caring that TC was manhandling him back against the pillows while he drew as deeply as he could on the oxygen coming from the mask covering his nose and mouth. Rick, meanwhile, was wiping away his friend’s involuntary tears, knowing that Thomas would hate appearing frail, no matter the reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jules, can you dump this water and get me some fresh stuff,” Rick asked, holding out the bowl he’d been using to freshen the washcloth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Higgins several seconds to register being spoken to, having been taken aback by the investigator’s appearance. It was hard to reconcile the sight of the gravely ill man in the bed before her with the gregarious and highly energetic P.I. who regularly drove her crazy. She couldn’t help but think that his sickness was all her fault and wondered if she even had a right to be in his hospital room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jules?” Rick prompted when she didn’t move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I should go back to the estate,” she began, suddenly intensely uncomfortable in the men’s company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You worried about him getting sick all over himself,” Rick asked half-jokingly as he sought to lighten the mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgins gave a slight shake of her head, her feelings of guilt obvious in her expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no need to go, Higgy,” TC assured, certain that Magnum would have said the same, had he strength enough to do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet was wringing her hands in obvious discomfort, certain not only that Thomas blamed her for his current condition, but also that he wouldn’t want her to see him in this state. “I really think it would be best if I go…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A strangled sound from the bed interrupted whatever else she planned to say, all eyes shifting to Magnum immediately. “What is it, Tommy?” Rick asked, worry flaring anew in his expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas made an aborted effort to lift a hand towards his face, his arm rising only a couple inches off the bed before it become too heavy for him to manage. His gaze was pinned firmly to Wright’s face as he pleaded for the man to understand. “Stay,” he breathed out, his throat closing up as soon as the strangled word had left his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His chest spasmed harshly in retaliation, once more bringing tears to his eyes as his overtaxed and already sore abdominal muscles were forced to contract over and over again. The jag seemed to last forever, and Magnum’s eyes were barely open by the time it had ended, but he appeared determined to be understood before he’d let them close. “Stay,” he mouthed again, this time unable to put any sound into the word and relying solely on Rick’s ability to read his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wright’s eyes widened in comprehension, and he squeezed Thomas’ shoulder gently as he said, “Okay, I’ll make it happen.” So complete was the man’s trust in his brother that Magnum took his friend at his word, letting his eyes slip closed and falling into an exhausted sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to look at Higgins, Rick explained, “He wants you to stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juliet adopted a put-upon expression, ready to dispute the man’s claim in her usual fashion. “How can you possibly know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because he just said so and endured a painful coughing fit to make sure we understood,” Wright replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Higgins’ features shifted to uncertainty as she contemplated whether she could in good conscience ignore the investigator’s request. Seeing the indecision on her face, Rick added, “I can’t promise things are going to be easy, and it’s true that he’ll probably feel a whole lot worse before he gets better. What I can promise you is that he’s far more comfortable being taken care of by family than any of the doctors and nurses here, and that will make a difference in his recovery.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Family</em>. The word stuck out from everything else Rick had just said and its impact was jarring. Magnum hadn’t even thought twice about taking care of her when she’d injured her ankle, not even leaving to change his clothes despite his discomfort. Now, when the tables were reversed, she was thinking only of her own distress, opting to leave versus dealing with the worry and guilt brought on by his condition. It was downright cowardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straightening her shoulders, she stepped forward to take the bowl from Rick. “Once I deal with this, I’ll step out and get us something to eat and drink. We’ll need our strength if we’re going to get him through this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick and TC smiled at her retreating back as she stepped into the bathroom to refill the bowl. It had taken her a while, but both men were certain she finally understood her place in their makeshift family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to AZGirl for proofing; all remaining mistakes are mine.</p>
<p>This story was based on the day 13 prompt: Breathe in breathe out: delayed drowning / chemical pneumonia / oxygen mask</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts if you're so inclined!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>